In Their Parallel Life
by Zi Kriany
Summary: Yak inilah fanfic hasil pelampiasan stres(?) Road to ninja way versi Zi! semua karakter pada kebalik atas kemauan Zi sendiri. wahahhaha #TawaJahat. Abang Kishimoto, plis jangan marah, ya.. Find out here! (chapter 1: Sepatu yang Hilang)


The story: All mine

The character: Masashi Kishimoto…. Siapa dia? *ditinju readers*

Genre: Humor/parody/ngasal(?)

WARNING: REALLY OOC! And just for FUN!

WARNING SEASON 2: don't laugh, don't read! #Ditendang

.

.

.

.

**In Their Parallel Life**

Sepatu yang Hilang

.

.

.

Di sebuah kos-kosan yang besar seperti hotel, Naruto menikmati harinya yang indah dan da-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Buka pintunya Narutoo!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar Naruto.

Oke…. Kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Maksud Naruto, hari yang menjengkelkan…

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasang tampang datar seperti papan reklame.

"hn?" respon Naruto cuek.

"Huwaaaaa…. Naruto….!" Sasuke berhambur memeluk Naruto sambil terisak.

"Aku kehilangan sepatuku" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sebab ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengeluh tentang sepatunya yang hilang.

"bantu aku cari sepatuku dooong"

"cari saja sendiri!"

"HUWEEEEE….." tangisan Sasuke semakin keras. Air mata (beserta ingusnya) membanjiri kamar Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto memasang tampang jijik.

"Baik.. baik!" Naruto merespon secara terpaksa, takut kamarnya akan menjadi kolam renang seketika.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar, dengan diiringi Sasuke dengan senyum menyeramkan. Tidak tidak! Bukan menyeramkan seperti itu! Maksud Zi, saking lebarnya, senyumnya itu menjadi menyeramkan. Dalam arti, Uchiha seperti dirinya tidak cocok tersenyum selebar itu! -_-

Naruto masuk ke kamar Sasuke (kamar nomor 12), dan Sasuke pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Lho, ngapain masuk ke kamarku?"

Naruto hanya diam. Langkahnya terarah menuju tempat tidur Sasuke, lalu menunduk untuk melihat bawah kolong tempat tersebut. Biasanya, sih, Sasuke suka meninggalkan sepatunya disitu. Buktinya, dua minggu yang lalu waktu Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk mencari sepatunya, Naruto menemukan sepatu Sasuke di bawah tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan anehnya Sasuke bisa lupa akan hal itu.

"Teme… Dimana kau menaruh sepatumu kali ini?" tanya Naruto datar setelah mengetahui barang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu.

"Gak tahu! Makanya aku minta tolong kamu buat nyari'in sepatuku. Aku lupa naruh dimana!" dengus Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke untuk mencari di tempat lain. Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi naruto adalah kamar bernomor 11, tepatnya kamar Sakura. Sasuke kan sering ke kamar Sakura, walau niatnya hanya ngobrol yang gak nyambung dengan gadis _pink_ itu.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto sambil meloncat-loncat riang. Tapi ketika Naruto menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke diam sambil menatap langit-langit kos-kosan.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Si-siapa?" sebuah suara lembut bertanya heran dari dalam kamar.

"Ini kami Sakura-chan! Bolehkah kami menyita waktumu sebentar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang mengenal suara familiar tersebut, langsung cepat-cepat mencari sisir.

"Se-sebentar Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Begitu ia yakin rambutnya sudah rapi, Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"A-ada apa Sasu- eh… Naruto-kun?" sapa Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang ternyata berada di sebelah Sasuke.

Pandangan matanya beralih kembali ke Sasuke, kemudian terlihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Ke-kenapa datang sepagi ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura malu-malu, kemudian memandangi lantai. Bermaksud menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang disukainya.

"hehehe… Gak apa-apa, sih! Cuma pengen ketemu Sakura-chan aja…" ucap Sasuke sambil nyengir kuda.

Sakura _blushing_ mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto menepuk jidatnya pasrah.

Sasuke ini benar-benar gak peka, ya! Bukankah tujuan mereka ke kamar Sakura untuk mencari sepatu Sasuke?

"Sakura… Apa sepatu Sasuke ada di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

Sakura menggeleng.

"ti-tidak Naruto-kun. Sa-sasuke-kun gak pernah titip se-sepatu di kamarku" jelas Sakura dengan suara yang lembut sekali, seperti Hinata versi canon.

=o=

Mungkin _emoticon_ seperti itu yang bisa mewakili ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Membulatkan bibirnya, dan menyipitkan matanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas waktunya" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke pergi dari depan kamar Sakura.

Sakura hanya terbengong.

"ha-hanya itu saja?" gumamnya kecewa.

Selanjutnya Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kamar bernomor 10, kamar Kiba. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan ia pun disambut Kiba yang…. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sebuah syal melingkar rapat di lehernya.

"Ada ap-… Hatchii!" tanya Kiba sambil bersin.

Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan kasihan, sedangkan Naruto tetap terlihat datar.

"Kamu kenapa Kiba?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"A-aku kemarin ke rumah temenku…"

"terus?"

"dan disitu ada…. HUUATTCHEENNG!" Bersin Kiba makin keras, hingga Naruto dan Sasuke mau tak mau harus berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Biasalah….. Gempa lokal! Hal ini selalu terjadi jika Kiba bersin.

"ada anjing?" tebak Sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk lemah.

"Pantesan!" cibir Sasuke.

Kiba tersenyum setengah hati.

Maklumi saja! Kiba kan alergi anjing! Setiap di dekat anjing, dia selalu sakit. Seperti batuk, pilek, bersin, gatal, panas, dingin, panu, kudis, kurap, dan lainnya.

"Kiba…. Apa sepatu Sasuke ada di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"sepatu Sasuke? Seingatku tidak, sih!"

Kiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mencari. Dan tanpa aba-aba, NaruSasu ikut masuk.

Kiba mencari Sepatu Sasuke hingga ke sudut kamarnya, sampai-sampai ia rela ndelosor mirip cacing kelaparan.

"sepatu warna apa?" tanya Kiba terhadap Sasuke. Yang ditanya malah asyik nonton _spongebob_ dengan antusiasnya. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk manis di depan TV sambil memakan popcorn.

"hitam" jawab Naruto mewakili Sasuke.

"hei, kamu! Dapet darimana popcorn itu?" tanya Kiba curiga.

Jangan-jangan popcorn itu memang miliknya yang sengaja ditaruh di atas meja belajar.

"disitu" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah meja yang bertumpukkan buku-buku sekolah Kiba.

"oh" jawab Kiba menahan tangis. Jelas saja ia ingin menangis! Lah popcornnya itu kan jajan Kiba untuk sebulan. Lalu, ia makan apa lagi nanti? Sepatu Sasuke?

"Aku heran! Sebegitu mlaratkah hidupmu sampai-sampai jajanmu selama sebulan hanya sebungkus popcorn? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kamu memakan satu biji popcorn setiap harinya" celetuk Zi.

Naruto pun menyeret Zi, lalu membuangnya lewat jendela kamar Kiba dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, raga, sukma, dan…

"STTOOOOPPP! Udah dibuang masih aja ngomel!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar.

"kenapa kau membuangnya?" tanya Kiba lirih. Semakin ingin menangis. Sebenarnya dia ingin curhat kepada Zi yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang jajannya yang mengenaskan. Tapi Zi sudah terlanjur disingkirkan oleh Naruto, ia malah menjadi galau. Siapa lagi yang mau menjadi teman curhatnya selain penulis fic yang keren ini.. *diserbu Naruto dan readers* *Sasuke menyoraki* *Kiba menangis dramatis*

"dia mengganggu.." jawab Naruto dingin, lalu kembali mencari sepatu Sasuke.

"kau…. Membutuhkanku sebagai….. teman curhatmu, kan, Kiba-kun?" Tanya Zi tiba-tiba muncul di jendela dengan tampang ancur. Muka melenceng, habis gitu rambut dipenuhi ranting pohon.

"Ziiii!" seru Kiba mengeluarkan air mata haru, melihat Zi masih bernyawa.

DUK!

Naruto menendang Zi dan…

"UWOOOO~~~~" jerit Zi dengan suara menggema, seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Padahal sebenarnya hanya jatuh dari kos-kosan berlantai dua.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Kiba histeris.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kemudian pamit keluar kamar dengan menyeret Sasuke yang jerit-jerit gak mau berhenti nonton _spongebob_.

"kenapa? Apa kamu sudah nemu sepatunya Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, heran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba pamit keluar kamar.

"Sepertinya di sini tidak ada…. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Kiba!" jawab Naruto kesal. Sebenarnya hal tersebut hanya sebagai alasan supaya Naruto dapat menghindari adegan gajebo dari KibaZi. Padahal Zi sendiri sangat menikmati adegan tersebut *diinjek readers*

Naruto menuju kamar selanjutnya, kamar nomor 9. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, mereka berdua disambut cuek dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"mau apa kalian?" tanya Tenten ketus.

"tahu sepatu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak kalah ketusnya.

"GAK! Ngelihat aja enggak!" respon Tenten cuek, kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Sasuke masih terisak karena tidak sempat melanjutkan tontonan _spongebob_nya.

"sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama…" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menuruni tangga, menuju kamar bernomor 8. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, Naruto disambut Shino dan musik hip hop yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"Yo! Naruto! Ada apa? Mau _break dance_ bareng gue? Eh, lo! Sasuke… ngapain lo nangis gitu?" tanya Shino dengan logat gaulnya.

"Apa di dalam kamarmu ada sepatu Sasuke?"

"Aku gak bisa nonton spongebob sampai habis"

NaruSasu berucap secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan, sama-sama kesalnya. Sasuke kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik pergi dari kamar Kiba, sedangkan Naruto kesal karena sahabatnya itu sudah membuat dirinya serepot ini.

"woo… woo… wooo… _slow down, baby_! Sasuke gak pernah main ke kamar gue, dan gak mungkin sepatu Sasuke ada di sini!" jelas Shino.

"oh… baiklah terima kasih" ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto menyeret Sasuke pergi dari kamar Shino dan menuju ke kamar nomor 7, kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-chaaan! Selamat pagiii! Buka pintunyaaa!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar tersebut.

Hinata dengan rasa malas yang menjalari tubuhnya, membuka pintu kamar dengan sekali sentak.

"Ngapain pagi-pagi ke sini? Ganggu banget!" dengus Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"go-gomeen… Aku mau nyari sepatuku. Apa ada di kamarmu? Mungkin ketinggalan waktu aku meminjam buku bahasa Inggrismu" ucap Sasuke. Kini giliran Naruto yang diam. Ia hanya memandangi Hinata datar, tapi sorotan matanya benar-benar menandakan bahwa dia sedang jatuh dalam pesona gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Gak ada! Bisakah kau pergi sekarang juga? Ajak juga si muka alas setrika ini menjauh dari kamarku!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Marah? Kesal? Kenapa, Hinata? Kamu benci Naruto? Semua karakter di fic ini berbeda jauh dengan versi canon. Apakah di fic ini Hinata menjadi membenci Naruto? Kita lihat setelah yang satu ini… *ditabok*

"Bohong!" seru Naruto sambil ngacir masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto! Seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar orang!" jerit Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Jelas saja Hinata tidak kuat! Naruto kan ketua organisasi bela diri Kempo di sekolahnya….. pastinya Naruto bertubuh atletis, kan!?

Sasuke ikut mencari sepatunya di sudut kamar Hinata.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, begitu pun Hinata.

"Se-sepatuu inii… kau beli di mana Hinata-chaaan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sepatu Hinata tinggi-tinggi.

Hampir saja Naruto senang karena tadinya Sasuke sudah menemukan sepatunya, namun rupanya bukan…. =_="

"Sasukee! Letakkan sepatu ituuu! Itu pemberian Kiba yang sangat spesial!" perintah Hinata pada Sasuke, tapi matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto untuk melihat ekspresi kaget yang mungkin akan ditunjukkan pria jabrik itu. Tapi rupanya….

Naruto tetap berekspresi datar, kemudian kembali mencari dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ekspresi Naruto benar-benar bukan yang Hinata harapkan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mengamati sepatu Hinata yang berwarna sama dengan sepatunya.

"Sepatu Sasuke sepertinya memang tidak ada di sini…" ucap Naruto setelah lelah mencari di kamar Hinata.

"Ya iyalah! Aku tadi udah bilang gak ada! Dasar MUKA ALAS SETRIKA!" bentak Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan pada 'muka alas setrika'. Sudah lama sekali Hinata menjuluki Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto pamit untuk keluar kamar dengan menyeret Sasuke, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat berada di ambang pintu.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto dingin, tapi terdengar tulus.

Hinata _blushing _mendengarnya, kemudian mendorong NaruSasu untuk cepat pergi dari kamarnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu? AKU MEMBENCIMU!" sentak Hinata, lalu membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Hinata berdiri di belakang pintunya. Memegang dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang serta membiarkan dirinya merasakan sensasi hangat yang berada di kedua pipinya.

'Naruto sudah bicara berulang kali padaku… tapi kenapa aku tetap deg-degan kayak gini, seh?' batin Hinata kesal.

Sedangkan diluar Naruto tetap terlihat santai. Tidak ada sakit hati…. Mungkin udah terbiasa?

"Kamu cari sendiri lah! Aku capek…." Dengus Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berjalan santai.

"lho lhoo… ayolah bantuuu akuu! Tungguuu!" jerit Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto dengan gerakan _slow_.

"kamu itu bener-bener ngerepotin, ya!" sindir Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, tapi tetap tidak terlihat.

Gimana gak emosi? Hari yang indah berubah menjadi menjengkelkan hanya gara-gara sepatu. Dan apa kalian tidak lihat barusan? Naruto ditolak mentah-mentah sama Hinata!? WOY BAYANGIN WOY! GIMANA RASANYA DITOLAK DENGAN CARA KEK GITUUUUUUUU *ditabok Naruto*

"Berisik!" sengit Naruto pada narator.

OKE… BACK TO THEIR PARALLEL LIFE!

"plis plis yaaaaa…" Sasuke memohon dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Mata berbinar. Berlutut… Argh… bayangkan saja pemirsa! #PembawaAcaraNyasar

"OGAH"

"Ayolaaah"

"EMOH"

"pliiiisssss"

"ORA GELEM"

"kumohon…."

Perdebatan pun terjadi. Sasuke dengan susah payah membujuk Naruto, dan Naruto dengan dinginnya menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Gaakkk mauuuaaskfjahkfjadbfkb" teriak Naruto mencak-mencak.

Sasuke kehabisan akal. Setelah itu di atas kepala Sasuke muncul bohlam.

"AAHHAA!" teriak Sasuke, hingga akhirnya bohlam yang tadinya di kepala Sasuke meledak lalu pecah.

Zi memungut pecahan bohlamnya dengan penuh suka cita.

'yes… pecahan bohlam dari Sasuke-kuun' gumam Zi dalam hati sambil kyaa kyaaa….

"Heh?! Kamu lagi?" pekik Naruto.

"mang napa? Masalah buat lo, cyiin?" tanya Zi.

"Gak apa-apa, sih, cyiin" jawab Naruto

Waduh bencongnya kumat…

3

2

1

"HWAAAAAAAAA" teriak Naruto OOC dari fic ini.

"DASAR PENYEBAR VIRUS BENCOOOONG" lanjut Naruto, kemudian membanting Zi hingga menembus lantai bawah tanah.

(di bawah tanah)

"hey…. Dude….. ngapain lo njengking di rumah gue!" sapa salah satu semut kepada Zi yang jatuh tersungkur di rumahnya.

Zi hanya diam sambil menikmati pasir yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulut(?) #HAH?

BACK TO NARUSASU SCENE!

"ayolah Narutoo"

"aku kan udah bilang enggak..."

"kalau gitu kukasih imbalan deeeh" goda Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran.

"sebagai imbalan…. Aku akan membantumu PDKT dengan Hina-"

"IMPOSSIBRUU!" potong Naruto sampai muncrat.

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah sepatu yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan ke hadapan Naruto.

"bisa saja….. Lihat ini! Aku mengambil sepatu bagian kanannya…." Sasuke menyeringai.

Seakan mengetahui rencana licik Sasuke, ia pun mengangguk. Kemudian jingkrak-jingkrak…. Guling-guling… Nari gangnam style…. Nari ballet… ndelosor….. garuk kepala(?)

CUT!

Teriak Zi pada NaruSasu.

NaruSasu pun menoleh ke arah Zi yang sedang memakai baju sutradara. Kemudian Pain sebagai kameramen, memotong adegan OOC tersebut.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Ini tidak ada dalam naskah!" teriak Zi memakai toa.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke diam dan bersikap cuek. (seperti di versi canon itu lhooo)

"Naruto harusnya kamu stay cool! Dan Sasuke….. Harusnya kamu tidak menyeringai seperti itu! Itu sangat menakutkan… Aku kan jadi atuuut" ucap Zi, lalu diinjek NaruSasu.

"oke okeee… FINE!"

LALU KEMBALI LAGI KE NARUSASU SCENE ASLINYA

"Baiklah… aku akan membantumu. Asalkan kamu nepatin janjimu" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke bersorak riang sambil melempar sepatu Hinata ke atas. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, sepatu itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Dan muncullah sepatu hitam yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Naruto menuju kamar bernomor 6, kamar Lee. Setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, terdengar suara Lee dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto dan Sasuke…" jawab NaruSasu serempak.

"Mau ngapain?"

"apa sepatu Sasuke ada di dalam kamarmu?"

"gak ada…."

"boleh kami masuk untuk mencarinyaa?"

"Dibilangin gak ada kook.."

"sebentar saja….."

"merepotkaaaann… aku tidak mau!" jerit Lee dari dalam.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar sebelahnya.

Kamar nomor 5, kamar milik Neji yang mesum. Bisa bayangkan kamarnya seperti apa? o.O

Ketika Naruto menanyakan tentang dimana sepatu Sasuke, Neji malah menawarkan mereka untuk nonton video *tiiiit*. Sasuke pun terpancing kemudian mengikuti Neji untuk menonton *tiiiit*. Naruto, sih, juga hampir terpancing untuk nonton *tiiit*, tapi hebatnya dia bisa menahan keinginannya. Sasuke pun diseret keluar kamar Neji oleh Naru*tiiiiit*

"WOOYYY… NGAPAIN NAMA GUE DISENSOR GETOOOHH?" teriak Naruto pada Kankuro, salah satu kru bagian sensor dari fic ini.

"MAAP KEPENCEET!" jawab Kankuro dengan volume tak kalah kerasnya. Tapi tetap saja terdengar samar, Karena letak Kankuro berada di sudut ruangan.

Naruto menghela nafas, dan menuju kamar selanjutnya.

Kamar nomor 4, kamar Shikamaru.

Begitu NaruSasu masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru, mereka disuguhi dengan sesuatu *tiiit* yang rupanya juga sekongkolan dengan Neji. Tumpukan Icha-Icha Paradise pun memenuhi kasurnya.

Setelah tidak menemukan yang dicari, NaruSasu pamit keluar.

Selanjutnya….

Kamar nomor 3, kamar Zi *digiles readers*

Maksudnya, kamar Ino.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu, mereka disuguhi dengan bermacam-macam foto cowok kakkoi. Keren gituuu….! Saat tengah pencarian sepatu Sasuke, Ino pamit keluar kamar sebentar. Rupanya ia sedang menelepon dua orang sekaligus.

"iya gaara kuun… aku baik-baik saja kok, sayang… sebentar ya… A-APAA? Hari minggu ? maaf aku gak bisa kencan, madaraa….. aku ada keperluan…. *tuut*(dimatiin) halo sayang? Ah, iya maaf. Ada sodara telepon! Ano… minggu jadi kan? Oke, kutunggu di tempat biasanyaa yaaa…" ino ngoceh gak berhenti-berhenti. Mentang-mentang nomernya lagi gratisan =.='

Begitu yang dicari gak ketemu, NaruSasu pamit pergi.

Kamar nomor 2, Choji.

Begitu masuk, sayuran berada di mana-mana. Di meja, di atas TV, di kasur, di lantai.. dan lain-lain. Disitu mereka bisa melihat Choji yang sedang melakukan _sit-up_. Naruto bertanya tentang sepatu Sasuke, dan Choji pun tidak tahu. Dia bilang, Sasuke tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya.

Kalau begitu yang terakhir adalah kamar nomor 1, kamar Sai. Seorang bocah, anak dari keluarga pemilik kos-kosan ini…. Yang begitu mencintai GORE #die

Begitu masuk, NaruSasu dihadapkan oleh Sai yang sedang menonton video tentang pembunuhan. Mereka pun bergidik ngeri, mirip kucing yang bulunya naik-naik. Naruto bertanya apakah Sai melihat sepatu Sasuke, tapi Sai tidak melihatnya. Malah Sai berceloteh tentang hal-hal gore. Tanpa dikomando, NaruSasu keluar dari kamar Sai.

"gimana, nih dobe? Sepatuku dimana, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat dimana letak sepatunya.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

TENG TOOONG~~~ Maeeemmm pageee~~~

Tahu itu suara apa? SUARA TIKUS KEGENCET! #ditendangNaruSasuReaders

Itu tandanya waktu sarapan dan hidangan sudah disiapkan di sebuah meja yang panjaaaaaaaaaaang sekali banget sangat sungguh! Yah, budaya kos-kosan ini sangat mengutamakan kedisiplinan dan kekeluargaan. Sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, berkumpul, semuanya diberitahu lewat bel, lalu semuanya harus berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

NaruSasu pun menuju meja makan. Disitu sudah ada berbagai penghuni kos-kosan…. Mulai dari kamar 1 hingga kamar 13. DAN ada tambahan!

Tobi sebagai ayah Sai (sang pemilik kos-kosan besar tersebut, sekaligus orang terbijak di situ), Deidara sebagai istri dari Tobi sekaligus ibu dari Sai, Tsunade si c_leaning service_ cantik yang selalu menjadi sasaran Shikamaru dan Neji (oke, lupakan saja yang ini), Kakashi si penjaga perpustakaan (yang gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada disitu) dia seorang kutu buku akut! Dan Jiraiya si penulis novel tentang filosofi (yang juga gak tahu ikut nimbrung ke meja makan atas dasar apa).

Mereka semua disuguhi makanan yang sangat mewah oleh Teuchi, koki kos-kosan besar tersebut.

Semua melahap makanannya…

Kecuali NaruSasu!

Mereka diam meratapi nasib. Sasuke sedih kehilangan sepatu kesayangannya (yang bolak-balik ilang), dan Naruto yang gak jadi dibantu PDKT sama Sasuke (gara-gara belum nemu sepatu kesayangannya)

Setelah makanan habis, semuanya bubar. Melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di hari Minggu yang menurut NaruSasu, kelam.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah keprasahan mereka, datanglah Tsunade yang memberitahu tentang kedatangan Sasori, pamannya Sai. Tapi semua penghuni kos sudah terlanjut akrab dengan Sasori, sehingga mereka semua juga menganggap Sasori sebagai paman.

Sasuke pun menuju pintu utama yang… ehm…. Besar banget kayak istana.

"Paman?!" pekik Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tetap berwajah datar.

"ooi.. Sasuke!" jerit Sasori.

Mereka pun berpelukan secara dramatis. Sementara Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke kamera sambil bilang, "gak kuaat.."

"apanya yang gak kuat? Apa kamu gak bisa lihat hal yang indah seperti adegan ini Naruto? Lihatlah dan rasakanlah!" ujar Zi menasehati Naruto. Nasehat apa itu? =_='

"Hwaaaa…. Ada yaoi loveeersss!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Zi.

Sasori dan Sasuke pun melepas pelukan mereka, lalu lari kalang kabut. muter-muterin ruang tamu sambil teriak-teriak.

"KYAAAA Yaoii loveeerss"

"jauhkan dari kamiiiiiiiii"

Naruto dan Zi sweatdrop.

"bukankah kalian baru saja melakukan adegan yaoi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah seperti ini =A=

"eh?" SasoSasu saling pandang, lalu menggaruk kepala sambil nyengir.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Sasuke berubah sedih, dan hal itu disadari oleh Sasori.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"ya.. Sepatu hitamnya hilang" jawab Naruto mewakili Sasuke yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"OOOHHH SEPATUUU!" jerit Sasori mendadak hingga tanah bergetar.

Kos-kosan pun ikut bergetar. Semua penghuni kos kaget, tapi ada beberapa yang menganggapnya sepele.

"e-ehh? A-ada apa ini?"

"aku kan gak bersin! kok gempa?"

"yo! Apaan ini, yo! _Break dance_ jadi gagal neh…"

"huh! Kiba-kun selalu begini!"

"…."

"mendokusaaaii!"

"eh… ano… maaf gaara-kun…. Gempa lokal terjadi lagi"

"oh.. ayolah! Jadi mati lampu kan? Padahal mereka lagi *tiiit* huh! Nonton ulang deh!"

"tadi icha-icha paradise ku sampai mana, ya?"

"ini adalah kekuatan bumi…. Yang akan menjatuhkan manusia, lalu mengenai duri-duri, dan bebatuan yang runcing! Sehingga semua akan tergores, berdarah-darah, dan mati…. HWHAHAHAA… Gempa yang bagus…"

"duh.. sayurku makin kececeran"

Itulah komentar para penghuni kamar 1-13 (kecuali NaruSasu)

Sasori kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kos-kosan besar itu. Oke, mulai sekarang sebut saja kos-kosan super besar itu dengan "Parallel Life". Daripada ribet, kan? Zi capek nulis =A= #curhat

"TADAAAA…" seru Sasori sambil menunjukkan sepasang sepatu hitam milik Sasuke.

Sontak NaruSasu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Itu sepatu Sasuke?"

"Sepatukuuuuuu!"

Sasuke berhambur memeluk sepatunya. Sasori tersenyum senang, sedangkan Naruto tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"makanya… lain kali jangan ninggali sepatu di rumahku lagi!" ucap Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, sambil menangis haru.

"sepatuku….." gumam Sasuke. Sebegitu fanatikkah Sasuke terhadap sepatu? =='

"nah… teme! Sepatumu kan udah ketemu, jadi bantu aku PDKT dengan Hina-"

"lain kali saja, ya?!" potong Sasuke.

"APA?" pekik Naruto.

"APA?" Sasori ikutan memekik (ngapain lo ikutan Sasori? -_-)

"UAPPAH?" Zi berteriak dramatis sambil muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Zi pun ditarik pain untuk kembali menduduki kursi sutradara, lalu diikat dengan tali rafia.

"apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke! Aku kan sudah membantumu?" sengit Naruto.

"oke okee… ambil ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar sepatu Hinata. Dan…..

HAP!

"Hap.. hap…. Hap.. Hap…. tangkap! Tangkap!"

_Changcuters_ pun menari sambil bernyanyi sebagai latar belakang. Karena mengganggu jalannya syuting fic ini, maka diusirlah mereka oleh pain. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mau pindah.

"gak usah deh… biar mereka disensor aja" usul Kankuro.

Pain pun kembali ke belakang kamera.

Yah… ancur deh -_- bayangin aja lagi syuting, tapi backgroundnya disensor kek gitu.

Rupanya yang menangkap sepatu Hinata adalah….

Hinata sendiri!

Bisa bayangkan wajah Hinata sekarang? Bisa? Apa bisa? Yakin? Deal or no deal? *digaplok readers*

"makasih, Sasuke! Lain kali gak usah ambil-ambil sepatu punya orang!" ucap Hinata ngamuk sambil berlalu memeluk sepatunya.

Sasuke menampakkan wajah heran  
Sasori menampakkan wajah bingung  
Naruto menampakkan wajah… emm…. Gimana, yaa… kasih tahu gak yaaaaaa?

Readers: KASIH TAUUUU CEPEET! *nodong pakai cutter*

Menampakkan wajah cengo. Mata bulet besar mirip badannya choji versi canon, dan mulut kotak menganga lebar. Aissshhh…. Bayangin aja,deh!

Yak… inilah akhir dari kisah sepatu yang hilang…. Sangat menggantung…. Karena ini hanya awal dari segalanya…. Tapi segalanya tetap menggantung

Readers: Maksudnya?

Maksudnya adalah NaruSasu digantungin pakai hanger

Readers: *masukin Zi ke dalam sumur*

Pain: Sasuke pun bahagia karena telah menemukan sepatu kesayangannya….. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Silahkan mampir ke Parallel Life dan hubungi nomor di bawah ini (lalu bagian bawah layar muncul nomer togel)

Zi: "Woooyy! Keluarin guee!" *teriak-teriak gaje*

.

.

.

.

.

Sepatu yang Hilang

**TAMAT**!

A/N:

Hualo…. Ini fic baru.

Hanya sebagai efek samping(?) stress kok. Jadi, tiap kali Zi stress, mampirnya bakal ke Parallel Life *makin stress*

Ini cuma buat having fun kok :)

Makanya, Zi bakal buat fic ini dengan NO ENDING. Yang artinya gak bakal complete, alias terus-terusan on going XD

Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Kalau mau request, silahkan! :D  
Zi usahain requestnya ditampilin di chapter selanjutnya.

Keep reading, reviewing, and request ya! XD


End file.
